


The League Of Stone Knights

by GothMoth



Series: May's Phantastical Callings [39]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, Reveal, Team Bonding, Team Phantom are A Bunch Of Startling Bastards, Team Up, The kids are growing up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: Superheroes? Hunters? Is there really much of a difference? And if so, it’s time to assemble.
Series: May's Phantastical Callings [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405315
Comments: 18
Kudos: 187





	The League Of Stone Knights

**Author's Note:**

> DannyMay 2020 Day 24: Mask

Valerie smiles and drums her fingers over the little paper. The little paper that proved her graduation. She hadn’t honestly expected to and it was a miracle that she actually did manage to. Pulled up her grades very last minute. Her friends all seemed to be much the same. Chuckling, she was almost more impressed that _Danny_ graduated than she did. She’s not really sure _how_ he got his homework done less often than her or why it seemed he never studied. Sure his bladder problem -or whatever _actually_ was the reason for him running off all the time- of his explained why he didn’t know the materials well, but still. She had _two jobs_ , at best all Danny did was help his folks; which fine, was probably super dangerous. 

It was also weird how bad Sam’s and Tucker’s grades were. Tucker was freakishly smart, next to Jazz he was probably the smartest person she knows. Him getting bad grades seemed both impossible and unfair. Sam was pretty smart too, but it was that girls sheer drive that made her poor grades confusing. Sam was more bullheaded and strong-willed than even she was, and that was saying something. Though at least with Sam, she could see the goth intentionally doing bad to ‘spite the man’. 

Leaning back in her chair and running her hand through her curly hair, fiddling with ends a bit. The thing that really got her thinking was what in the Zone her friends were even going to _do_ now? They didn’t have jobs. Didn’t have strong schooling. Definitely couldn’t get into university. Heck! Could they even _hold down a job?_ She herself barely managed it. Zone, she _wasn’t_ managing it. The only reason she hadn’t been fired is because they couldn’t yet find someone to replace her. That’s it. 

And Tucker had very _very_ little work motivation, combined with his inattentiveness he’d make for a bad employee. Not to mention his habit of hitting on everything with legs would land him in some serious hot water. Sexual harassment was no joke and no place would keep someone who broke that unless they literally couldn’t fire them. Then there’s his hacking hobby, immediate security risk. 

Sam couldn’t keep her opinions to herself even if you paid or bribed her. Really only an owner or CEO could get away with that, even then the public might destroy them. She could _maybe_ work for a charity or vegan company, but even then she’d wind up in arguments. Public image mattered and Sam would be horrible for that. Not to mention half the town was a bit scared of her. 

Danny was even worse. Just on the grounds of him running off all the time alone would get him fired in a heartbeat. The constant injuries out of nowhere would be suspicious at best. Heck! She got eyeballed and questioned about her own injuries. The constant napping would get him fired on the spot. He absolutely had no work motivation. And then there was his parents, _everyone_ knew who they were and they were a hazard. Hiring Danny would practically be inviting those two to come cause trouble and damages. No company in its right mind would hire him or keep him for the full three month probation period. Not a chance. 

And her, well, somehow she doubts any place is going to want to hire someone who gets fired from the _Nasty Burger_ of all places. And her huntress career always came first. So she was probably pooched too. 

Leaning her head back and blinking up at her ceiling, all this is exactly why she’s contemplating making some changes. She wasn’t going to stop being the Red Huntress, no never. But maybe it was time the mask -helmet technically- came off. She wasn’t a minor anymore. The town couldn’t demand she stops or take legal action to force her to stop. She wouldn’t lose respect or authority based solely on her age. Okay, some people might not respect an eighteen-year-old as much as a thirty-something, which was how old the town thought she was. But she could handle that and it would be minor. She had been doing this for four years now, it would take more than her age to destroy the reputation and respect she’s built and earned. 

So maybe the mask had to come off, the town would pay her then. Actually having a confirmed identity and address. And it would be _a lot_ more than minimum wage. Zone, the _government_ might even pay her, like they do the Fenton’s, if she played her cards right. Sure she did occasionally get money from the Fenton’s when they worked together, but it wasn’t often. But this was big and it was complicated, if she went through with it the fallout would be massive. She didn’t really care about how shocked the town would be or how her old ex-friends would probably want to be buddy-buddy with her again (not going to happen, fuck them). The real problems were the extremist anti-ghost ways of her early years would likely bite her in the ass, and that her friends -and the Fenton’s, if she’s honest- would be hurt by her hiding her identity. There was nothing she could do about the first one, but the second... well she could at least soften the blow right? And maybe if that went well then it was a sign that telling the town would too. If it went bad... then maybe it was better the mask stays put. 

Standing up and stretching, though there was another reason to tell the town. It would get her away from Vlad. It would destroy any leverage that no-good-attempted-child-murdering-half-ghost had against her. That man could arguably ruin her life completely. Far more than Phantom’s damn dog ever could. But at the same time, if she outted herself, he could out funding her and providing equipment. He could gain from her reputation, and she hated that. Sure she could out him as a half-ghost but that would put people like Elle, who’ve done nothing wrong in their entire existences, in danger. She couldn’t. 

Sighing, she knew her dad hated that man for effectively making her like this. But even he didn’t think outting Vlad was a good idea. She’s still glad she told him though. Honestly, Phantom revealing her to her dad was straight up a blessing in the end. Kept her from damaging her relationship with him by hiding and lying. If anything they were closer now. She told him everything except when she got badly hurt. He knew that though, definitely didn’t like it. And of course, she already knew he thought she should tell her friends. And frankly? even if she kept her identity secret from the town, she really should probably tell them. They were her friends after all, and she’d like to keep it that way. 

Nodding to herself and throwing on a jacket, her minds made up. And who knows, if she reveals herself to the town then maybe she could offer them some financial support until they figure out their futures. If they ever needed the money anyway. The last thing she wants is them doing something stupid for cash. Which, yeah, Danny probably would do that. She wouldn’t put it past him to sell a kidney on a dare. Reckless moron. Actually... Sam and Tucker were much more likely to do something highly illegal. Tucker already did stuff that was illegal. 

Walking to the living room/kitchen and not really surprised to see her dad sipping at coffee, she hopes he didn’t lose too much money by taking the day off. Greeting him as she sits down at the small two-person table, “hey dad”, clearing her throat, “so I was thinking of telling them. You know, about being a hunter. My friends, maybe the town”. 

Damon blinks, caught off guard a bit by the last bit, “alright, well you know how I feel about your friends. But do please call if that doesn’t go well. The town though... are you sure about that? Why do you want to? Is it because of graduating?”. 

Valerie nods, “I will dad, and a little. I’m not a minor anymore and it would be nice to actually get paid for what I do”. 

Damon sighs, “I would still prefer you retire from that, but I understand you love it. Regardless of how dangerous it is”, nodding a little and playing with his cup, “and I can certainly understand wanting recognition and compensation. But it should be more than that”.

Valerie sighs herself and fiddles with her hair some, “it would get me out from under Vlad’s thumb”. Not surprised in the slightest that her dad frowns. 

“Now that I fully understand. But you know he won’t tolerate that or make that easy. He’ll do _something_ ”. 

Valerie nods, painfully aware of that fact but knowing she can’t really prepare or stop that from happening, “yeah”, tilting her head and remembering something, “thinking of it, Danny’s folks are close with Vlad. I’m Danny's friend. That might keep him from doing something serious”. And honestly, sometimes she wonders if maybe her friends -Danny especially- knew more about Vlad than they let on. Maybe what, exactly, the hybrid was. She does know the three don’t like the man at least. 

Damon nods, that was sound reasoning. “Do you think you’ll tell the Fenton’s too? Before the town?”. Valerie nods immediately, doing otherwise would possibly hurt their alliance. So Damon nods again, “good. Though please request they stick to calling you _not_ coming here, to get in contact”. 

Making her laugh while she gets up. Waving as she heads out the door, throwing a text to her friends as she goes; hardly surprised they’re all at Danny’s. Danny's folks basically lived in that lab of theirs, and if they weren’t there then they were in the kitchen or out researching/hunting; pretty well giving Danny and all his friends free reign around the rest of the house most of the time, especially with Jazz gone. 

She takes exactly zero shame in using her hoverboard to get there faster. And isn’t surprised in the slightest when Tucker opens the door telling her that Danny’s folks are out researching. She’s honestly glad as she steps in, that she’s completely desensitised to the smell of ectoplasm, considering how the Fenton house always reeked of it. She’ll never understand why Danny’s room was always the worst though. 

Flopping down in one of the living room beanie bags, “sup guys?”. 

Sam looks to her, “Danny stabbed himself in the foot with a knife. But other than that our folks have just been pestering us with questions about the future”.

Valerie looks to Danny as he comes in from the kitchen, she really shouldn’t be surprised and she’s honestly not, “really Danny? You’re awful. And yeah, I’ve gotten a bit of that from my dad”. 

Danny shrugs like he doesn’t even understand why she even bothers giving him shit anymore. Which was fair. She was always going to give him shit though. While Tucker points at her, “least you’ve got a job, even if it is shit”.

Danny adding in sounding weirdly serious and monotoned, “gotta keep those nasty sauces from overheating”. Both Sam and Tucker grimace at him and Valerie’s just going to assume some kind of mishap happened with the highly explosive sauce. 

Valerie gives him a slightly weird look, “yeah... anyway, shit job kinda means not viable for the future, Tucker”. 

“Still something”.

Sam smacks him, “just hack the government, that’s how half those people probably get hired anyway”.

“Or thrown in jail, which I think I’ll pass on, thank you very much”.

Danny then copies Sam in smacking him while flopping onto the couch, “you’re strong, just tear off the bars and walk out. They’ll have to hire you then”. Tucker gives him a very obvious but comedic ‘go fuck yourself’ look. Danny rolls his eyes, “besides, it wouldn’t even be your first time”. 

Valerie blinks at that, “did you really?”. 

“Maybe?”. 

Zone, yeah, no one could safely hire him. And Danny literally _just stabbed himself, in his own house,_ he was screwed too. Sam was encouraging breaking the law, which sure might actually help in some jobs. Still though. Blurting out, “you guys are unhirable”. 

Danny puts a hand to his chest, “ouch, but fair”. 

She shrugs, “hey, I pretty much am too. Probably gonna get fired this year honestly”. 

All three look to her then and ask in unison, “seriously?”. Her nodding, “yeah, once they find a replacement I’m gone. Probably gonna pick up some minor, since they’re cheaper to hire”. 

Danny gives her a little comforting pat, while Tucker mutters, “oof”. Sam rolls her eyes and scowls, “fuck society. Just assuming minors should get less just because they’re minors. Fuckers”. Valerie absolutely agrees and grunts to the affirmative along with Danny and Tucker. 

Danny speaking up after a bit, “so we’re all screwed over by society, nice”, and actually laughs. Seemingly carefree as ever.

Tucker rolls his eyes, “more like just me and Val”, poking Danny, “I seriously doubt your folks are gonna leave FentonWorks to Jazz”, then tapping Sam with his shoe, “and you don’t even have siblings, plus nana Ida loves you”, making the goth smile fondly. 

Valerie is a little confused and honestly unsure, looking to Danny, “but you are ghost _friendly_ not hateful. FentonWorks is a ghost hunting company. I don’t think that’s gonna work out”, then Sam, “no clue what he’s referring to with you”.

Tucker and Danny gape at Sam, “how? Seriously how?”. Who smirks very cockily before holding out her hands at them, “pay up”. The boys groan and hand over twenties to Valerie’s confusion. 

Sam clears that up with a smug smile, “I’m the only heir to the Manson family fortune, most of which is under my nana’s control. Quite a few million and growing still”. 

Valerie chokes, _what_??? Sam was _rich_??? Based on Danny’s and Tucker’s smirking she was being serious, “what? Seriously? Well fuck you then”. _Rich_. She was filthy stinking _rich_. 

Danny throws his hands out to the side, “how the heck did you never realise that? She lives in a _mansion_ ”. 

Valerie blinks and practically squawks, “ _what???_ I’ve never even _been_ to her place?”, looking at Sam specifically, “you live in a mansion? Seriously?”. Sam just smirks, confirming that she seriously did. What the fuck. 

Tucker then points at Danny, “and don’t you pretend you aren’t rich too. Your parents don’t even need to work, they just do because they want to and are slightly insane. And don’t even get me started on Vlad”. 

Danny shoves him over, “fuck that guy. He can take his inheritance and shove it. And my parents' money is all put into the ghost hunting crap, you know that!”.

Tucker rolls his eyes and shoves him right back, “not all of it!”, then laughing, “they didn’t even blink an eye at not only paying all of your sister tuition but also an _entire house_ close to campus dude”. 

The two start shoving each other around on the floor, while Valerie is just in mild shock. Danny was _Vlad’s_ legal _heir??? What??? How??? Why???_ Clearly he knew the guy was a dirtbag but what? In this case Danny was effectively the future richest person in the goddamn world. _What the fuck._ Though fine, he could just throw away all the money at charities or some shit, which would piss that man off something fierce. He clearly didn’t want it. Guess she wasn’t the only one getting shit she didn’t want from the manipulative piece of shit. And were the Fenton’s seriously that well paid by the government? She has to ask. Clearing her throat, “do the government really pay hunters _that much_. Also... _what the fuck Danny_ ”. 

Danny looks up from his spot pinning Tucker to the floor, “they also sell shit, FentonWorks _is_ a company you know. We’re literally the only affordable source for anti-ghost stuff, sensors, weapons, whatnot. Which is basically what I would keep doing if I took over FentonWorks. Gov pays for the hunting and we’re their suppliers for everything really. Since their own products actually kinda suck usually”.

Tucker moves what of his hand and wrist that he actually can to point at Danny, “bubblegum bomb”. Earning a laugh from Danny and Sam. Valerie just raises an eyebrow. 

Danny sits up on Tucker’s torso to keep the boy pinned down, putting his feet to Tucker’s chest; Tucker struggles a bit pathetically before giving up. Sometimes Danny’s strength really confused Valerie, really all three of her friends were oddly strong and fit. Sure Sam always had been but she’d think by now that she would be stronger than the goth, but no. Tucker was lazier than Hell, so how he had any muscle was beyond her. Danny’s clothing was honestly too baggy to even tell how fit he was but he had proven many times that he was the strongest one here. She also doesn’t know how Danny wasn’t crushing Tucker. Danny smirks while speaking, obviously relishing in Tucker’s squirming, “the G.I.W. tried to nuke the GZ once. It exploded bubblegum in their faces”, and snickers, “they’ve bought FentonWorks ever since. Even if they think we’re insane”.

Valerie blinks, okay, that was sad. Explained that though. “Thinking your folks are crazy is reasonable. Though trying to bomb _an entire dimension_ is way more insane. And still, what the fuck? You are the _heir_ to the wealthiest asshole on the planet?”. She hadn’t really meant to call Vlad an asshole but fuck it. She has no idea why they give her a weird look before collectively shaking their heads. 

Danny answers her anyway with, “me and Jazz are _technically_ his godchildren. I’m the one he ‘likes’ though. Fuck him. Majorly. Why do _you_ think he’s an asshole though?”. 

Valerie gapes at him, what the absolute fuck? “How the Zone did _that_ happen”, and shakes her head. She can’t truly answer his question. But this could be a way to break the ice slightly, though she hadn’t intended to tell them she was effectively hired by the bastard. “And I guess you could say he ‘liked’ me too, invited me in and I saw some pretty screwed up shit”. 

Danny blurts out, “it as bad as trying to murder your dad? That’s how we first met”, and seriously looks like he didn’t mean to say that. Sam smacks her forehead. He starts back up again while Valerie just gapes, because this conversation is running away from her a mile a minute. “Anyway, heh, Vlad was buddies with my folks in college. He’s their only friend really. Which uh, that’s kinda fucked up. Considering”, when Valerie says nothing, because the Zone is she supposed to say to that? Was murder just a _normal thing_ Vlad does? Danny continues by blurting out, “also wants to marry my mom”. 

If Valerie had known this crap then she would have ran the Hell away from Vlad at first sight. Zone, he was more fucked up than she actually knew. What the fuck. “The fuck is wrong with your life? The fuck Danny? Why the Hell do your parents even let him near them? The fuck?”. 

Sam sighs, glares at a shrugging Danny, and turns to Valerie while practically growling, “because he’s a snake tongued son of a bitch. He actually faked a mother son vacation thing with a personal plane, crashed said plane in a forest, released trained animals to chase them so they would stay in one of his many house for safety. All to convince them to live with him”. 

Danny nods, “he made us gifts baskets too. Also stabbed me with a taser, so there’s that”, smirking, “I stabbed him back. And that’s just one example of why he likes me”. 

Valerie blinks at him. What was even happening here? Apparently Vlad only ‘fancied’ dangerous people who are willing to attack him. Masochistic maybe? She knows Danny has practically zero sense of danger, was this shit why? “I think I understand your lack of caution towards danger now”. Sam and Tucker snort at that. While Danny gets up, brushes off his pants, and snags up a random drink, “also, careful what you say ‘round here. Vlad likes to tap the house. Congrats, he knows you hate his guts”. Which seemingly makes Tucker go wide-eyed and scrambles up, nearly slipping on the floor as he goes to grab his pda, muttering ‘fuck’ repeatedly all the while. 

Valerie pinches the bridge of her nose, seriously? Well shit, she just screwed herself. Also, that desire’s another what the fuck. Because that was not only super illegal, but also majorly messed up and creepy. Well now she knows why Danny has always said that you’re never really alone here and that you never know when someone’s watching. Which still seems unnecessarily ominous. But if Vlad likes Danny enough to make him his freaking _heir_ then certainly he wouldn’t hurt Danny’s friends right? She won’t just assume that though. He tried to murder _a child_ and apparently pretty much attempted to murder _Danny_ , after all. Though he probably just assumed Danny and his mom would be fine. 

Tucker shouts, “HA! You’re wrong Danny! All the cams are still fried actually”. 

Danny blinks and tilts his head, “wow, he’s being lazy. That’s not like him. Maybe he died. That’d be nice”. 

Valerie wheezes, feeling more than a little relieved. She’d rather Vlad _not_ know that she knows he’s an attempted murderer. At least not _yet_. She’d have to be smart about hunting his ass. But knowing the Fenton’s, and Danny, were closer than she thought gives her a bit of pause. Even with Danny hating the guy. Because maybe they know the Red Huntress gets support from him. Would _that_ explain the weird unexplained animosity her friends seemingly had for the Red Huntress? Rather than it just being because she was a ghost hunter. Even though Danny had much less of it, when he probably hated Vlad the most. 

Danny shares one of those weird knowing looks with his friends before looking to her, “honestly, I think part of the reason my folks still hang around him is feeling a bit guilty about the whole ‘blowing up a ghost portal in his face’ thing”, shrugging, “he was in the hospital for a while, but hey! he got super-wealthy right after pretty much. So obviously he figured somethings out while he was bedridden”, rubbing his neck, “apparently my folks didn’t even _visit_ him, being his only friends that’s honestly kinda fucked up. He’s still fucker though”. 

Valerie goes very wide-eyed. Holy _Shit_. A ghost portal? Oh _fuck_. Ten bucks says _that’s_ the how or why or whatever for the whole half-ghost thing. Fucking Hell. Danny’s parents _half-killed_ _Vlad_. What the fuck. They probably didn’t even _know_. At least she can kinda understand someone attempting to kill their murderer, but it was still pretty wrong. “That’s really messed up, Danny”. She has no idea why Danny’s smirking and it's honestly slightly disturbing. There’s no way he knows. Because why the Zone would he be smirking while discussing how someone _died_. That would be incredibly fucked up. Even in a town where death and dead people were kinda commonplace. 

Danny shrugs, “you know my folks are pretty inattentive. Could probably die and just have my friends dress up a robot like me and they wouldn’t even notice”. Valerie makes a face at that. She kinda hates that that’s probably not even wrong. 

She rolls her eyes, feeling the need to say, “well I will, so don’t do that”.

Danny’s smirk grows, “I won’t truly die”.

Tucker points at him, “yet”. 

“Ever. I shall be the first proof of immortality”. Everyone rolls their eyes at him. 

Valerie leans back, okay, she’s not freaking out now and she actually came here with a purpose. Though also seriously hoping they won’t hate her now. Maybe knowing she hates Vlad will help with that. Zone, she might have some serious explaining to do. “So-”, only to get cut off by Danny’s breathe being randomly foggy and him doing that shivering thing he does before running off, seconds before fucking _Technus_ comes up through the floor cackling and clearly overshadowing some Fenton tech. She didn’t even _know_ ghosts could possess that stuff. Wasn’t it all anti-ghost? Needless to say everyone freezes and she clacks her mouth shut. Danny, however, opens his, “uhhhhhh, hi?”, then crosses his arms, “what the fuck do you want? My folks ain’t here”. 

Valerie blinks, did ghosts just _show up_ chasing after his parents some times? Was that a thing? And if so, why the Zone didn’t they do that to her? But also, how the fuck is she supposed to deal with this? She does _not_ want to out herself by just activating her suit _in front of them._ But she’s also not just going to run off and leave them with some freaking proven villain ghost. But hey, at least Danny clearly wasn’t terrified of ghosts now like he was in the first two years. 

Technus cackles, “I! TECHNUS! CARE NOT WHERE THE FOOLISH HUNTERS ARE! FOR I HAVE ACQUIRED THEIR SLEEK TECH AND SHALL THIS RULE PUNY TOWN! AND YOU CAN DO NOTHING ABOUT IT! HAHAHA!”. 

That bastard was mocking her, fucking ghosts. Asshole knows she can’t just suit up with her friends her. Motherfucker. Danny surprisingly just sighs, “Tuck”. 

“On it”. 

Valerie has no idea what happened, but as fast as the ghost cropped up he crumbles to the ground. “ _WHAT_!?! WHAT DID YOU DO TECHNO CHILD!”. 

Valerie blinks as Danny rolls his eyes and starts walking to a closet, “that’s FentonWorks tech dumbass. Why did you think this would work”, and pulls out a baseball bat? from the closet. Well, guess a ghost really _can’t_ possess Fenton tech, not successfully anyway. She snorts a little, Technus was probably trapped in it or something now. 

Technus eyeballs Danny as he lifts up the bat, “child, what are you doing”, and actually sounds worried. Which fine, Danny’s smirk does qualify as a little disturbing right now. Valerie just sort of watches as Danny smacks a ghost in the side of the head with a freaking baseball bat. Which must be special since it sends Technus flying out. Sam moving to press some button on the wall and suddenly the house goes crazy and full-on assaults Technus with lasers and metal _cutouts of his parents???_ before Danny just walks up and sucks him into a vacuum. Valerie has thought this many times, but Fenton tech was weird. Very _very_ weird. 

Valerie looks down at the vacuum, “your house is insane”. 

Danny laughs, “I know right!”. Before Technus makes everyone still by shouting, “YOU THINK I CAME ALONE FOOLISH CHILD! HAHAA!”. Danny kicks the vacuum. 

Valerie was about to make some kind of recommendation about calling his folks, they didn’t have identities to hide, but gets interrupted yet again by a ghost. That ghost very unfortunately being Skulker. He was arguably one of the more dangerous ghosts the frequented Amity. Though her abduction by him might make her a bit biased. The fact that he grins and immediately shoots a rocket at them feels like proof she’s right though. 

Valerie flings herself over the couch, glimpsing Danny doing the same while also carrying the bat and vacuum, alright, okay, containment device. She seriously wishes she could pull out a pistol right now without being blatantly obvious. Though her eyes widen a bit at Tucker just suddenly having a blaster, before going more wide-eyed at a green ecto-blast shooting past her head. Snapping her head back in worry over the possibility of yet another ghost only to see Sam with a freaking wrist ray. Was she the only goddamn one here not armed??? Well she was always armed, she just couldn’t brandish it. But fuck it, watching Tucker fire and actually hit every single damn time before having to dodge another rocket, she is not letting her friends get hurt just so she can tell them in a less blunt way. She’s going to tell them anyway, right? 

Sam and Tucker jumping to join her to avoid more fire from the ghost, shooting at him all the while and not even _needing to look to hit him_. Okay, her friends were not helpless here. Maybe Danny’s parents gave them training? That seems like something they would do. Still though, she was a hunter, they were not. And this was Skulker not the fucking Box Ghost. Who even her dad could pummel. Clearing her throat at them while the three of them book it to the side, couch getting obliterated, “alright so, this isn’t going well-”. 

Tucker snaps, “ya fuckin’ think? That was a nice couch!”. Seriously throwing Valerie off. That was his concern? Really? Clearly Danny wasn’t the only one with self-preservation issues. 

Valerie snaps back a little while they duck, “I’m trying to say something here!”, continuing after helping Sam toss a glowing box thing at him, which explodes with slime (figures, half the time she’s here something explodes with slime. This house was a fucking nightmare), “okay, so I might be a hunter and I might have some drastically better weapons on me than the crap you have”. 

Receiving two monotoned replies.

“Surprised”.

“Shocked”.

“I totally meant to tell you guys today though- wait what?”, and physically pausing to give them some seriously confused looks. She expected a lot of different kinds of reactions but what the fuck was this? They seem bored of all things. The Zone is going on here? 

They reply in monotone again.

“Good for you”.

“That’s nice”. 

Which really just makes her more confused, while Sam grabs her shirt and pulls her down to the ground. The three of them tucking and rolling, because fuck, now was not the time to be freaked out by her friends weirdness. Watching the two spring up on their feet and start blasting away, Tucker getting knocked into a wall and only responding to the hit by looking annoyed and readjusting his glasses. Okay it was seriously hard not to be distracted by their weirdness, this was _not_ normal people reactions. 

She springs up herself and was damn well going to activate her suit when Sam nearly gets hit too but all three -even Skulker, which is saying something- pause when Danny literally comes in out of left field -wasn’t he on the right before? Literally seconds ago?- looking to have jumped into the air and shrieking like a banshee, baseball bat cocked back. 

The three just watch Danny full-throttle swing the bat so hard Skulker’s _head flies into the ceiling_ , before clattering to the ground. Then shoves the bat into the rest of him via the _neck_ , attaches some wired clamps to it, and pushes a button; electrocuting the Hell out of it. Okay. Danny _absolutely knew_ Skulker was mostly a metal electronic suit. _Definitely_. 

Danny puts his hands on his hips and nods curtly at the steaming metal. All four jerk and snap their heads to the house door at the sound of some very loud footsteps. Well looks like calling them was totally pointless. Guess they will get to look at Skulker’s suit no- her thoughts getting cut off by Danny full force swinging the bat -suit attached- into the closet. Sam and Tucker instantly hiding their respective weapons. Tucker moving to look like he was passed out on the floor over the destroyed couch, with Sam tossing her shoe on him. Danny ripping Skulker out of his helmet, kicking it into the closet which somehow closes just after, and _stuffs Skulker in his mouth_. What the absolute _fuck_? Jumping and glaring in both shock and annoyance when Sam literally throws cups full of water on her and Danny, seconds before Jack and Maddie barge in. 

“Ghost!”. The four of them turning to look at the two parents slowly. 

Maddie blinks and looks around before laughing and lowing her pistol, “Oh were you doing that no laughing challenge with water thing?”. Valerie just nods along with her friends, feeling way too stunned and confused to do anything else. 

Jack looks dejected and slumps, “awwww. But I even charged up the bazooka”. Maddie gives him a pat on the back, “oh we can go back to shooting ghost fish”. 

“But they don’t know to fear the bazooka”. 

“No darn ghost does, Jack dear”. Maddie looks back to them, “make sure you clean up, okay? Also, I’m assuming Danny’s winning, considering”, and giggles. They all nod again while the parents leave. 

Valerie looks pointedly at each of her friends, “What. The. Fuck”, then snaps her head back to Danny and sticks her arms out to the side, “did you seriously just shove a ghost _in your mouth?_ ”, dropping her arms, “better yet, why the fuck hasn’t he phased out?”. 

Tucker turns his head to Danny, “you know. That’s a fair question”. Danny actually looks confused too. 

Everyone watches as Danny opens his mouth and Skulker just flops onto the ground, asleep. All for of them say, “what?”, equally confused. Danny pokes him with his foot. Skulker doesn’t wake up but does twitch a little. Sam walks off, grabs the vacuum, and sucks the ghost up. Which is the only normal thing that’s happened here in the past while. 

Everyone sits in a little circle -or square, it’s hard to tell and Valerie doesn’t really care- while in complete silence. She surprised herself by being the first to speak, “so... you guys can fight ghosts”. 

Tucker snorts vaguely, “so you hunt ghosts”. 

Danny feels the need to change up the theme, “so my mouth is apparently a knock out drug”. 

Sam, of course, isn’t one to be left out, “so who are we blaming the couch on?”. 

Danny looks at her, “you obvisouly. You kinda set that up by throwing your shoe on Tucker”. 

“Damn, I knew I shouldn’t have done that”.

Valerie sticks her hands out a bit, “why did you do that at all?”.

Danny quirks an eyebrow, “uhhhh, so my folks don’t see us straight murdering a ghost? They’d get on about trying to force me to be a hunter like them again, and dissect him or some shit”. 

“Dude, you’re an adult now. They can’t force you to do shit”.

Danny blinks and puts his chin on hands, “huh. You got a point there. Guess it’s just habit now”. 

Valerie scrunches up her face at that, “it’s... habit? To cover up beating up a ghost?”, shaking her head aggressively, “this was just supposed to me coming here and telling my shit. What the Zone happened?”. 

The three all immediately blurting out, “ghosts”. Which was not only a duh but honestly the answer for half the shit in this town. 

Sam looks to Danny, again with the knowing looks thing, who nods. Sam looking to her, “we've been doing it for a while”. Make Valerie go a bit wide-eyed, were they basically saying _they_ hunt ghosts??? Seriously??? What???

Danny chuckles, “yup”, then straightens out and looks Valerie dead in the eyes almost intensely, “so that wasn’t some spur-of-the-moment-emergency-situation-gotta-save-my-friends-asses decision? You fully planned telling us?”. Valerie nods immediately, earning pleased or impressed whistling and smiles from them. 

Sam then startled the crap out of her by smacking her over the head, “about damn time”. 

Tucker patting her on the shoulder and grinning like an idiot, “we knew”.

Danny smirks, “since literally the day you debuted, Red”. Making her gape. These assholes knew _the entire damn time._

Valerie throws her hands out to the side in utter disbelief. Danny points at her, “to be fair, we weren’t even friends then. _And_ your old suit didn’t disguise your voice, like, _at all”_. 

Sam snickers, “recognised it instantly when you ‘caught’ us having a fake-out make out”. 

Valerie blinks, she still seriously can barely believe that’s a thing the three of them do. The entire school thought they were all dating each other because of that crap. “Why were you even doing that at that point?”.

Danny scrunches his eyebrows up before shrugging, “don’t remember. We’ve done it for a lot of reasons. Best way to distract literally anyone or make them forget what they were going to say or do”. 

Valerie points at him, “I’ve said this many times and I’ll say it again, that’s fucking weird. You're fucking weird. His whole situation is fucking weird”, dropping her hand and looking at the floor, “the fuck is even happening”. 

Tucker whistles, “that’s a lot of ‘fucks’”. 

Valerie just glares at him. Asshole. Correction: _Assholes_. Mentally sighing, well at least she didn’t have to worry about them hating her or freaking out on her. They knew and became her friends anyway. But then why? Why did it always seem like they disliked the Red Huntress? If they knew that was her? Looking around at them, “why do you hate me?”.

Danny tilts his head, “um, what? We don’t hate you”. 

Valerie pinches her nose and shakes her head, “I mean the Red Huntress. I think the only positive I’ve ever heard from any of you, is that I’m a better hunter than your parents. Which Danny, is barely a compliment. No offence”. 

Danny shrugs, “fair. Dad’s a pretty lousy shot and we destroy everything that works too well, so being better isn’t really that hard. But we mean better _opinions_ wise really”.

Sam nods immediately, “you ain’t a bigot. Much anymore anyway”. 

Valerie blinks, wow, okay, so the extremist anti-ghost thing had already been biting her in the ass except with her friends. Which was absolutely worse. Then scrunching up her eyebrows, “wait, you destroy their stuff? Why the heck would you do that?”, and is impressed with herself that it did come out accusingly. All three nod curtly. 

Sam huffs, “because they’re bigots who would seriously hurt literally any ghost”. 

Danny sticks up a finger, “while also having constant access to the Ghost Zone”, then pointing at Valerie, “also, no hard feelings about the sorta working for Vlad thing. You didn’t know he was a psycho scumbag”, chuckling, “I knew he was the second he called me ‘son’”. 

Okay, alright, so her friends weren’t just ghost friendly, they were actually and actively defending and protecting ghosts from Danny’s parents. And that shit about Vlad, Valerie screws up her face like she bit a lemon, “he calls you son? Just _how_ messed up is he?”. 

Danny nods, “yup, and very. Anyway, we are totally wrecking your reveal. So feel like sharing anything awkward and tense? Maybe something that might make a little light stabbing happen?”. 

Tucker snorts, “your view on reveals is supremely dark”. 

Danny looks to him and points, “have your parents ever strapped you down to a table and spun you around so fast that your eyelids peeled off your face because they thought you were crazy? No? Have your parents attempted to cut your arm off with a laser in an alternate timeline because of a washing ghost? No? Have your parents ever sucked you inside a vacuum and just left you there for an entire day? No? Then fuck off”. 

Tucker chuckles, “that last one’s pretty topical. Bigger vacuum I hope”. 

All them look to the vacuum in question, Valerie pointing out, “something that small would crush your bones”, looking back to Danny, “I do not envy you. But the awkward thing was literally the thing you assholes _already knew_ ”, fiddling with her hair some, “though I did figure I’d have to do a ton of explaining. How I started, why Vlad ‘helped’ me out, the whole seriously anti-ghost thing in the beginning, how my suit works, why I never said anything, why I even wanted to hunt ghosts. You know, that shit”.

All three nod contemplatively. Danny tilting his head, “funny thing, I don’t think we know the answers to most of that”. Tucker chuckles a bit meanly, “I know how your suit works. I may have hacked it once or twice”.

“You _what???_ ”. The fact that that is even _possible_ makes her more than a little miffed. That thing is literally _inside her bloodstream_. “You know my suit is _part of me right?_ Tucker what the fuck? That is seriously not cool”. 

Both Sam and Tucker go wide-eyed at her, “ _its what!?!_ ”. Alright, okay, so they _didn’t_ know that. 

Danny looks around and seems a bit confused, “was that not obvious? I thought that was obvious”, looking to her, “in your blood right?”. 

Valerie screws up her face at him, so apparently he _did_ know. “And how the fuck do you know that?”.

Tucker pipes up, “uh, I’d still like the freaking how here”. 

Her and Danny say, “nanobots”, almost in sync. Which again, the fuck. Looking to him, “again, how the fuck do you know that?”. 

Danny looks her dead in the eyes and deadpans, “you do not want to know what my folks do with the ectoplasm. or blood samples they find at fight scenes”. 

Valerie is absolutely a bit horrified by that. The Fenton’s have sampled _her blood???_ And also absolutely know her suits made of nanobots. Tucker and Sam clear their throats aggressively. So she gives them their answer, “excuse me for being a little preoccupied with my friend apparently knowing my blood as well as I do. That is seriously weird. Anyway, I have no fucking clue. Ghost did some weird shit and bam, fused to me”. Sam and Tucker look to Danny and do more of their weird communicating without speaking thing. Speaking up again as they seem to finish with that, “so seriously don’t hack me again. That is so ridiculously invasive. I can’t believe you did that. But fine, at least you didn’t know”. 

Tucker points at Danny, “he could have warned me!”.

Danny shoves him, “I thought you knew! And I didn’t ask you to freaking hack her!”. 

“Well obviously not!”, Tucker tackles him and then once again start rolling on the floor hitting each other. 

Sam shakes her head at them before looking to Valerie and stretching her legs out, “guess your body’s pretty fucked up then. Being half freaking battle suit”, tilting her head, “so you literally have guns and shit running through you constantly?”. Valerie decides screw it and demonstrates by summoning a small pistol out of her wrist, the red fabric/metal of her suit meshing out over the spot. Sam grins, “fucking sick. Though the fact that you worked for Vlad is pretty sickening too, but in the bad way”. 

Valerie fiddles with her hair some, “yeah, still take jobs from him sometimes to keep up appearances, would be seriously nice not to have to do that. Still can’t say I even _know_ why he just randomly gifted me hunter crap. Other than me hating ghosts”. 

Danny snorts while holding Tucker in a loose headlock, “that’s literally the only reason. He wanted you to piss off Phantom. That’s it. Vlad is impressively petty”. 

Valerie blinks, that was ridiculous. That was seriously it? No big plan or major reason? Just to dick with some random ghost? Well doesn’t that just make her feel super good about herself. Well fuck him. “Suddenly, I hate him more”. Earning mean grins from her friends. 

Tucker manages to shove Danny off, though it’s not much of a feat considering the guy was barely holding him. “I have to ask, did he seriously just walk up and hand you shit?”. 

She shakes her head instantly, “no it just mysteriously appeared with a note. Found out later when he randomly approached and asked how it was working, that it was from him”.

Sam blinks at her, “so you just... _used some random thing set by a stranger?_ ”, looking to Danny, “and I thought _you_ were the reckless dumbass”. 

Danny shrugs, “I can afford to be”, turning to Valerie, “hey, at least he didn’t lock you in a box, mock your age, and tell you his evil plans, the first time you met. Guess he must have learned that was stupid”. 

Valerie screws up her face, did Danny seriously always have to have a story that topped everyone else’s? It was frankly concerning. “You could have a job in startling people with your horror show life”. 

Danny taps his chin, “so a comedy act”, making everyone roll their eyes. 

Valerie knows there’s no way that would actually work, even if he could be rather funny. Flopping to lay on the ground because this was some bullshit. Especially adding in that they apparently _hunted ghosts_ too or at least kinda did. Fought them. But knowing how ghost friendly they all were, they probably actually _hung out with ghosts_. But hey! they clearly didn’t suck. Danny had gone full fucking feral on Skulker there. Which in retrospect, was actually pretty fucking hilarious too. Blinking, right they _also_ hide their ghost involvement/hunting too. From their folks even. Which... probably wasn’t actually good. Again, she’d be a lot worse off if her dad didn’t know. Zone, home would probably be _Hell_. sure Sam’s parents were already Hell and she absolutely didn’t care if they knew jack shit about her. And Danny’s didn’t notice anything apparently, though she knows he hates how disappointed in him they are. But they’d be proud. Proud if they knew he could freaking take out two ghosts faster then they could even make it home, and considering Jack’s driving that was saying something. Tucker’s parents were honestly great, they probably worried over him as much as her dad did. They be scared over what he’s doing but proud all the same. Really Sam’s folks are really the only ones better off left in the dark. Considering their propensity for trying to ban her from things with no regard for what she wanted or her happiness. Valerie was more than a little stunned at the whole restraining order against Danny thing. That was seriously messed up. But Sam was an adult now, they couldn’t actually control her anymore. Maybe... her friends' metaphorical masks should come off too. Going a bit wide-eyed, or maybe they should literally _go on_. 

Pushing herself to sit up, a little weirded out to see they’re all just staring at her. Quirking her eyebrow, “so you guys hunt. I hunt. You’re obviously a team of three. Wanna make it four?”. Danny goes wide-eyed and smirks. Tucker chokes a little. And Sam just glares before speaking up, “we _do not_ hate ghosts. And if you think all we do is fight, then you’re fucking wrong”. 

Valerie fiddles with a bit of hair, “yeah I kinda figured that. I’m almost terrified to know what else you even do. Considering the freaking portal in the basement”. Danny snickers at that making her grimace a little. She continues anyway, “but you guys obviously don’t suck. And I was kinda thinking, planning really, on telling the whole town about being a hunter. And you’re my friends and shit, one with hunters for parents, so it wouldn’t be even that weird if we just made a team”. 

All three blink at her before Tucker falls backwards laughing. Danny points aggressively at her, “wow you are taking this reveal thing and just running with it huh? And you want to bring us along with? I’m not sure if that’s mean or smart”. 

Sam rolls her eyes and huffs, “no one even _knows_ there are other ‘hunters’ other than you and Danny’s folks. We’d be risking more. Though fine, even I get the appeal of a team. And fine, you _are_ good”, glaring at her, “but can you really play nice with ghosts? Eat with them? Play with them? Give them advice?”.

Danny rolls his eyes at Sam, “we don’t all do the same shit or always together, you know”, looking to Valerie, “you seriously want to join a team? You’re a lone wolf”. 

Tucker laughs from the floor, “oh yeah could you even take orders or advice?”. 

Valerie puts her hands on her hips, “hey I’ve done team-ups. I can work with a group”. 

“For short term yeah. Where would you even fit with us? Teams always have roles for each person. I’m obviously the hacker tech guy, cause duh. Sam’s the medic and political one, for obvious reasons. Danny dude’s the powerhouse leader, which is probably actually a shock to you”. 

Valerie blinks because yeah that was weird, Sam’s and Tucker’s ‘roles’ make sense. But she didn’t think there even _was_ a leader. She figured they were equals. Apparently not. Powerhouse didn’t make sense either. That sounded more like the role _she_ would take. Being the one with a freaking suit with guns in it. Giving Danny a very disbelieving looking, making him laugh. “I wear baggy clothing purely to throw people off. Ditto with the letting Dash toss me around”, smirking, “I could pick that boy up and throw him through a fucking windshield without blinking”. 

Sam rolls her eyes at him, “oh stop being a tease Danny and just strip”. Valerie chokes a little while Tucker and Danny laugh loudly. Valerie then going wide-eyed because holy shit he seriously was going to, when Danny grabs the bottom of his sweater and proceeds to tear it off; flinging it into a wall. 

She’s a bit distracted by the fact that Danny is goddamn _ripped_. She thought she was pretty darn built, but Danny looks like he could suplex her out a window. And he’s not even flexing or anything. What the fuck. Blurting out at him, “do you bench press _cars_ ”, and Danny actually _blushes_ , while rubbing his neck. That was supposed to be a joke; and pointing out that Danny is ridiculously overly muscular. Like, disbelievingly. 

Danny shrugs exaggeratedly, “have you never seen my dad throw the GAV? Bench pressing vehicles is a thing that happens in this family often actually”.

Tucker points at him, “except one thing, _you_ can pick up _a bus_ dude”.

“Are you implying my dad can’t?”. 

Valerie wheezes a bit breathlessly into her hand. Okay yes Danny could absolutely suplex her. Apparently so could Jack. She knew that man was strong, but this bordered on inhuman. It did explain Danny’s strength though. Clearing her throat and blinking a bit owlishly at Danny, “so you have your dad’s strength minus the fat”, shaking her head, “his muscles hidden by fat, yours by freaking clothing”. 

Danny nods eagerly, “yup! I may have arm-wrestled a few ghosts for fun”. 

“You are unbelievable Danny”, shaking her head and trying not to eyeball Danny. Which was absolutely a hard task. He was half-naked, pale, and so muscular he looked like he was flexing even though he wasn’t. Did he even _have_ body fat? Looking to her own arms and flexing a little, at one point she was a bit embarrassed being as muscular as she was. She absolutely would be if she was as ripped as him. Looking back to his arms, fine she was comparing; getting slightly startled by him flexing. Fucking Zone. Rolling her eyes at Danny’s smirk, “so where do you think I’d fit in the group?”, blinking and remembering something, “also, how the fuck do you not weigh _a ton._ You were literally _sitting_ on Tucker”. 

Danny waves her off, “I was holding myself up”. Seriously? _Seriously_? With just his freaking hands, and at an angle? She knows damn well she couldn’t do that. And Danny was probably more top-heavy than she was top-heavy. She really didn’t work her wrists out. He must work fucking _everything_. Danny continues while she’s mildly contemplating just what his workouts must look like, “you're like the mercenary. So you’d probably be stealth and maybe the weapon enthusiast. The big guns. But with actual guns, instead of these”, then making a ridiculous strong muscle man pose thing. Which if he wasn’t ripped, would absolutely look incredibly stupid. 

Valerie blinks, “wait, do you guys not use much in the way of weapons?”. 

Tucker points instantly at Danny, “ _he’s_ the weapon. When it comes to fighting, we’re just the support squad. We fire and fight were need. Hack and fix injuries. Distract and carry whatever equipment we happen to have or run off to get what is needed”. 

Sam points at him, “we can hold our damn own. I handled that dragon asshole without you bitches”. 

Danny snickers, “debatable”, and obviously gets smacked by Sam. 

Valerie nods a little. Okay, so they hinged a bit on Danny’s weird strength. She wasn’t really used to having to rely on anyone, so it would definitely be weird doing that with Danny. But if he was the ‘leader’ then obviously he was going to take charge often. Oh Zone they were totally going to butt heads but fuck it, she’s down for this. And it would be safer, healthier, funer, and more effective to be part of a team. There was a reason superhero’s teaming up was such a common thing. It was the reason she had to frequently team up with the Fenton’s too, couldn’t do everything as a lone wolf. And hey, it would get them all a job. “So we’d have two serious fighters then. And yeah, I can totally make my own weapons, service them, and shit. Also, you know the town would probably pay _all of us_ ”. She’s not surprised in the slightest that gets a sly grin from Tucker. That boy would do almost anything for a buck. 

The three look to each other with more knowing looks, before Danny slaps the ground, “fuck it! I guess this is happening!”, pointing at her, “though we literally do not have code names or outfits or even masks”. 

Valerie screws up her face at that, no goddamn wonder they stuck to the shadows, “that’s fucking stupid”. 

Tucker grins, “guess it’s time to change that shit. But yeah, never wearing masks or anything is pretty stupid”. Danny points and nods. 

Sam looks around, “sooooo”, then glaring at Danny, “you lose naming privileges. You’ll make everything a goddamn pun”. 

Danny smirks devilishly, before sticking up a finger making everyone groan. Then surprising everyone at actually having a good idea, “well Val’s already Red, so let’s colour code this shit”, pointing at Sam, “purple because duh”, pointing at Tucker, “green, because I’m going somewhere with this and yellow doesn’t work”, earning him confused eyebrows. Pointing to his own face, “I don’t think I even need to say anything”. 

Sam and Tucker speak in unison, “black. Because you are an asshole”. Valerie knows she’s missing some inside joke here. Danny fills in that blank by throwing her threw a loop, “and Phantom’s white!”. Valerie chokes a little and looks around at them in complete confusion. What the Zone did that ghost have to do with anything? Sure he was a good ghost and she had a truce with him and yeah she would work with him sometimes which fine they probably did too. But what? The black thing made sense at least. Black haired Danny, white-haired Danny. Cheeky bastard. 

All three of them look to her probably confused and shocked face. Sam smirks at her meanly, “Phantom isn’t as much of a lone wolf as you think. You can largely thank him for Danny’s muscle”. Danny grins mischievously. 

Valerie rubs her temples. Alright. Okay. So Phantom was an honorary or even official member of their ‘team’. Looking up and resting her check in her palm, “could he maybe just be, like, an ally? Or honorary member kinda thing. Team of humans with a ghostly ally?”. All of them snicker at her, which tells her Phantom would be more involved than she would really like but that they also didn’t totally disagree. 

Danny shrugs, “sure why not. Us four, the quartet. The town’s real hunters and defenders. Also working with the town’s ghostly protector”. 

Tucker points at him, “you aren’t naming shit. And that’s why”.

Sam nods before smirking, “like knights”, then looking to Danny wickedly, “Phantom _is_ a prince after all”. Danny scowls at her, while Valerie’s mind is having another mild meltdown. 

Valerie blinks, “ _what_?”, shaking her head, “I mean, calling us knights is cool. But what? Phantom’s a what now?”, looking to Danny, “also, didn’t you say you were going somewhere with the colour coding?”. 

Sam grins very meanly, and is clearly taking a lot of pleasure it startling her, “oh? You didn’t know? Spookies the next High King Of Ghosts”, shrugging like this was no big deal even though it was because what the fuck? “For the time being, he’s just High Prince”. 

Danny butts in with, “and for a _long_ time to come. We’ll probably all be dead before then”. 

Sam snorts, “fucking dark there Danny”. 

Danny grins, “well I _am_ the Obsidian Knight, so I damn well better be”. 

Everyone just blinks at him, so he rolls his eyes and keeps going. Ticking off on his fingers, “rubies are red, emeralds are green, amethysts are purple, obsidians are black”, sticks a finger in the air, “Stone Knights. Like gargoyles”. 

Tucker groans and tilts his head back, “I hate that that’s awesome _and_ a joke”. 

Valerie tilts her head, confusing startling shit was happening too rapidly to really get hung up on anything now. Just _how much_ shit did these three know that she didn’t? It was weird and somehow humbling. Looking to Danny, “so Ruby Knight for me? Why do I feel like you’ve thought about this deeply before? Makes sense to give a new title for me in a team”. 

All three respond with, “we have”. 

Tucker leans forward and points at her, “you’re our age, a hunter, a friend, and not totally bigoted. Course we’ve thought about teaming up. Going public is the bigger hang-up here”, then smirking, “though that might get the ladies all over me”. Earning groans. 

Danny tilts his head back, “my parents would, are going to, whatever, freak out”, Valerie pats him on the back because yeah, his parents will be probably unbearable knowing he fights ghosts. 

Sam groans, “mine will just be pissed off and disappointed. Hunting’s isn’t ‘girly’ after all. Probably try to sue your folks Danny”. Everyone chuckles at that because yeah, that’s probably going to happen. 

Tucker smiles innocently, “mine will be fine”. Danny shoves him over with his foot. 

Everyone goes silent for a bit before Valerie finds it too awkward and mentally says fuck it, puts her hand out into the centre, “so, to the Stone Knights?”, seriously hoping they join in.

And after a beat they do. 


End file.
